A factor leading to development of vascular disease, a leading cause of death in industrialized nations, is elevated serum cholesterol. It is estimated that 19% of Americans between the ages of 20 and 74 years of age have high serum cholesterol. The most prevalent form of vascular disease is arteriosclerosis, a condition associated with the thickening and hardening of the arterial wall. Arteriosclerosis of the large vessels is referred to as atherosclerosis. Atherosclerosis is the predominant underlying factor in vascular disorders such as coronary artery disease, aortic aneurysm, arterial disease of the lower extremities and cerebrovascular disease.
Cholesteryl esters are a major component of atherosclerotic lesions and the major storage form of cholesterol in arterial wall cells. Formation of cholesteryl esters is also a step in the intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol. Thus, inhibition of cholesteryl ester formation and reduction of serum cholesterol can inhibit the progression of atherosclerotic lesion formation, decrease the accumulation of cholesteryl esters in the arterial wall, and block the intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol.
The regulation of whole-body cholesterol homeostasis in mammals and animals involves the regulation of intestinal cholesterol absorption, cellular cholesterol trafficking, dietary cholesterol and modulation of cholesterol biosynthesis, bile acid biosynthesis, steroid biosynthesis and the catabolism of the cholesterol-containing plasma lipoproteins. Regulation of intestinal cholesterol absorption has proven to be an effective means by which to regulate serum cholesterol levels. For example, a cholesterol absorption inhibitor, ezetimibe (
has been shown to be effective in this regard. A pharmaceutical composition containing ezetimibe is commercially available from Merck/Schering-Plough Pharmaceuticals, Inc. under the tradename Zetia®. Identification of a gene target through which ezetimibe acts is important to understanding the process of cholesterol absorption and to the development of other, novel absorption inhibitors.
The molecular target through which ezetimibe acts, in humans, rats and mice, has been identified previously to be NPC1L1 (also known as NPC3; published U.S. patent application no. 2004/0161838; Genbank Accession No. AF192522; Davies, et al., (2000) Genomics 65(2):137-45 and Ioannou, (2000) Mol. Genet. Metab. 71(1-2):175-81).
There remains a need in the art for the identification of orthologues of NPC1L1, for example, from non-human animals such as canines, rabbits, hamsters, and monkeys. Identification of such targets would aid in the discovery and development of both human and non-human, veterinary treatments for hyperlipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia and/or hypercholesterolemia which target NPC1L1.